


Where Are You?

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [32]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, xfficchallenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "It's Saturday, why aren't you here?"Xfficchallenges submission: Dialogue Only





	

"Scully"  
"I could come up with some sweet words right now, but they wouldn't be sincere or heartfelt, giving that any tender feelings I have are currently congealed due to insufficient warmth in my bed."  
"You're very verbose today."  
"Keeps my mind off things"  
"Things like what"  
"Like you, not being here, where are you? It's Saturday, why aren't you here?"  
"Mulder, I have a life, things to do, not work-related things, groceries, dry cleaning, let me do those, and rest assured, I want to be back as soon as I can."  
"Okay."  
"And I don't need your permission either."  
"Okay, stay on the phone"  
"Why?"  
"Compromise, you do your thing without me following you around, I get time with you, without moving from my very comfortable bed"  
"You're ridiculous."  
"So what? Talk to me Scully, I love your voice, please?"  
"But I need both of my hands!"  
"Your headset is in the glove compartment"  
"I can't look for it now! I'm driving!"  
"So pull over! You shouldn't talk on the phone and drive anyway."  
"Mulder, did I say you're ridiculous?"  
"You did, it's a turn off for me, are you stoping?"  
"Yes"  
"Thank you, safety first."  
"Why am I doing this?"  
"Because you're crazy in love with me?"  
"More like you're crazy and I'm in love with you"  
"Who are you? And what have you done with my Scully?"  
"Mulder, why there are, one, two, four open packs of sunflower seeds in my glove compartment?"  
"Why would you open them all at once, Scully? That's crazy!"  
"That's just great."  
"What?"  
"First, you're cleaning my car today, because your sunflower seeds just spilled all over the floor."  
"Whops"  
"Second, the knot on the headset cord would make my father proud."  
"It's called pocket knot! A common phenomena, doesn't warrant an X-file."  
"Are you still in bed"  
"Yes"  
"Since when you sleep in Mulder?"  
"Since you left, I had a busy night, not that I'm complaining"  
"And what would you be doing if I'd still be there?"  
"That depends"  
"On what?"  
"Are you asleep, awake in bed or up and dressed?"  
"Let's say I'm up, but not dressed yet"  
"How undressed are you?"  
"Mulder, we're not doing phone sex."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I need my head straight. I'm driving, remember?"  
"You're not driving now. And you'd only need one hand."  
"Is that what you were doing this past six years?"  
"Scully!"  
"Answer me Mulder, those late night calls, have you ever?"  
"No."  
"Really?"  
"Not before you hung up"  
"Why?"  
"It felt disrespectful to me somehow, and you know, NOW you know, I'm not exactly coherent with your mouth around my cock. You'd probably notice, if I did that and tried to talk shop at the same time."  
"But you always ask me what I'm wearing or to marry you, or things like that."  
"Well, you never did take me up on that, who knows what might have happened. Why are you asking me this, have you? Scully?"  
"I did"  
"Really?"  
"Once, maybe twice"  
"And I haven't noticed?"  
"Your attention was somewhere else at the time"  
"I can't believe that, seriously?"  
"Hmmm"  
"Wait, are you doing it right now?"  
"Mhmmm"  
"In your car?"  
"Keep talking Mulder."  
"Oh shit. Where are you?"  
"Parking garage."  
"Can anyone see you?"  
"No, it's just us. Just me, my hand and your voice"  
"Fuck, now I'm hard"  
"I'm thinking you should try it. It's kind of hot. Touch yourself Mulder. For me."  
"Doing it right now"  
"I'm so wet Mulder, I've been wet since I woke up"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, just thinking about last night makes me wet and hot"  
"Fuck, keep talking, what about last night?"  
"When you knelt before me. With your mouth on my clit, sucking hard!"  
"Oh God, what else?"  
"When you fucked me so hard I felt like your cock could almost split me in half. No one has ever did that to me."  
"You tease."  
"No, you know why this feels so good?"  
"Tell me, fuck, tell me now!"  
"Because it's you Mulder, you fuck me and love me and make love to me, and I will never have enough!"  
"Oh God, woman! Why did you leave? Fuck, no, don't tell me yet, I want to hear you come! Come for me Scully. I'll eat you out against my door if you come for me NOW!"  
"You promise?.. Aaa AGHhhhh"  
"Scully?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"Because I have errands to run Mulder, and I thought, if I get it done before noon, we could have lunch at my place."  
"You cookin'?"  
"You comin'?"  
"Just did baby, for you"  
"So, can I hang up now?"  
"You don't need my permission"  
"Right, and Mulder?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your door is just as good as mine"  
"It's better, love you."  
"Love you too, I'll see you later"  
"Call me when you're done. Bye"  
"Bye"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, a sequel of sorts, you can try one of my older fics, ["Fancy (un)Dress"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8325457)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL, IF YOU READ THIS, I LOVE YOU!


End file.
